


The Truth About the Crown

by Lyra201



Category: Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra201/pseuds/Lyra201
Summary: Ever wonder why a king who only wanted to help people became a power hungry megalomaniac? Me too. So here’s my interpretation on it.





	The Truth About the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I don’t own Nomad of Nowhere or it’s characters (sadly). Both belong to Roosterteeth.

If he was being honest, it all started with the death of the first wizard.

When the crown stopped working, El Rey panicked. It had never failed him before, so why did it now? So, he did what any sensible ruler would do with a magical artifact, he called in the most experienced wizard in the land. The wizard fixed the crown, but not in the way either of them expected.

He fixed it with his life.

It was then that El Rey came to a horrible conclusion: the crown was powered by the life of magicals. He hadn’t even known he had a scrap of magic in him until now, but it was the only thing that made sense. Many had said that El Rey had aged faster than normal. Everyone chalked it up to the stress of running a country and granting people’s wishes. It turned out that that was only partially true.

Despite this horrific turn of events, the king put the crown back on his head. He had a duty to his people to fulfill. Gradually, the crown began to need recharging sooner and sooner. Or so he thought. Ever so slowly, the crown began to take over El Rey’s body. By the time he realized this, it was far too late.

Now, he’s forced to watch his body commit countless horrid acts in his name. He still has a body, but it’s that of a ravens. The crown likely thought it a humorous form of torture. And it was. 

He had wanted nothing but to help people. Now, he can’t. He can’t even ease their suffering in the slightest.

But, in many small ways, it was a blessing too. He could give wizards a friendly face when they died. Well, it wasn’t exactly friendly. It was more pained, mournful, and apologetic, but that was better than nothing. True, many were confused. Those who realized the truth paled in utter terror and despair. But at least it was a small comfort. A faint ray of light can look like the sun in the obsolete abyss of defeat.

It also gave him the ability to fly beyond the throne room and watch the world change. Both of them knew it was pointless and depressing more often than not. But at least it lessened the illusion of being trapped. 

On these excursions, he was always careful to avoid people. If the crown noticed them and suspected something afoul, it would end horribly for all parties involved. How ironic that a man who only wanted to do good would go down in history as an infamous tyrant.

Now, over a hundred years later, the weary king let himself feel hope. The crown was genuinely running out of magic. While it would also mean his death, El Rey would gladly welcome Death’s embrace if it meant that the world was rid of the crown’s rule.

_Please, Nomad. Stay away. I beg you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for reading. This is my first fic, so please keep it in mind. I hope you enjoyed it. Hope you have a great rest of your day!


End file.
